My only
by Barbara Bloom
Summary: Severus Snape is in love...Who is the lucky one ? Who else then Hermione Granger...


My only...  
  
Early, on a sunny morning, Harry rushed into the Griffindor´s girls dormitories. Hermione was already awake and he guessed that she was in a perfect mood, because she threw him out immediately: "Harry ! What are you doing here ?! These are GIRLS´ dormitories, so GET OUT !!!" As he went out he heard her squawking, but in about five minutes, they were walking down the stairs together.  
  
"What did you do up there, Harry ?" asked Hermione a bit accusingly. Harry looked at her, smiled and withdraw a little packet from his pocket: "If I do not have hallucinations, it is your birthday today...so...Happy Birthday!" Hermione twaped her forehead: "Yes, Harry, you are right, I had such a lot to do that I simply forgot...well...", she said as she was unbinding the blue ribbon wich was bend over the small box...  
  
"Oh, Harry, thank you a lot! I just needed a new homework planner!!!" she screamed when she saw her pressent. She kissed Harry´s cheek and slowly sank into the armchair in front of the fireplace in the common room. She felt somebody´s hand over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who !" said Ron giggling.  
  
"Oh Ron, I know your voice. That is not funny anymore!" said Hermione laughing when she turned towards her ginger haired friend, who gave her a present. When she saw five chocolate frogs and another candies, she said reproachfully: "I could have known that you will give me sweets...But thank you a lot..."  
  
Ron smiled and instead of teasing her, he said: "I can not believe that we know each other for six years already...you are sixteen...Simply I can not believe..." It was a great time in the common room and it was the first time Ron and Hermione talked together without argueing.  
  
Harry looked at his watch: "Ron, Hermione, I am really pleased that you are talking together without a quarrel, but it is five to nine and we..." Hermione stared at him with death in her eyes and finished the sentence he begun: " ...and we have double potions at nine with Snape...Oh God, you have to hurry, I must take my books...go ahead !!!"  
  
Ron and Harry run down the corridor to the dungeons. They came just in time. Snape opened the door in the second they reached their places. "Poor Hermione, she has not made it..." said Ron to Harry, who swallowed sorely.  
  
Hermione rushed into the classroom, gasping like wild and feeling her heartbeat in the neck. She heared the familiar cold voice right behind her left ear: "Oh, miss Granger, it looks like you are late... Reason?!" Hermione turned slowly around. This few seconds in her life were as long as hours...She said trembling : "S-sorry p-professor...I...I..."  
  
"Well, lets say what you...you...we all want to hear the news...Maybe whom you were secretly kissing in an empty classroom?" said Snape with an evil grinn watching Hermione deep into the eyes. She tried, she really tried not to cry in front of the whole class. Expecialy not in front of the Slitherin students who got a paroxism of laughter. She took all her courage and said: "No...It...It is my birthday today and I-I just..."  
  
"Your birthday ?! That explains everything. So I do not want to stay behind...Happy birthday..." said Snape smiling, "And you will get also a present from me...What about a detention today in the evening...something special...At 18.00 IN MY OFFICE !!!" The Slitherins laughed and laughed and Hermione could not hold tears..."You are so mean !", she said and run out of the classroom hiding her face in hands. Draco looked at his professor stil laughing: "Professor, should I go and bring her back so you can punish her for running out during the lesson ?" Snape looked at his favourite student and grinned: "No, Draco that wont be necessary...besides, it is her birthday today...So class, we will do Veritaserum today..."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Snape and said at the same time filled with anger: "What a git !"  
  
Hermione run up the corridor. She wanted to run into the nearest bathroom and cry there till the potions finish. When she run through the entrance hall, somebody´s hand caught her shoulder. "Should you not have been in your lesson, miss Granger ?" said professor Dumbledore, whoom the hand belonged to.  
  
Hermione turned around sobbing: "Yes, I should, but..." Dumbledore looked at her through the halfmoon glasses and smiled: "Well...don´t you want to talk about it by a cup of tea in my office?" Hermione noded only and followed professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Chocolate Frog!" said Dumbledore and the big Griffin jumped aside. As they walked in, Hermione sobbed quietly. "Oh come on, miss Granger, it can not be that bad..." said Dumbledore when he turned around to her. He saw that Hermione could not finish crying,so he continued, "Oh I see...take a seat, Hermione...Fruit tea, green tea, or perhaps black tea..."  
  
"Green tea..." said Hermione and Dumbledore claped his hands. Immediaely two cups with green tea and a sugar-basin appeared. Dumbledore took his cup and smiled at her: "So...will you tell me why you are crying ?"  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and said: "Professor Snape...he gave me a detention, because I was late..."  
  
Dumbledore took a nip from his cup and said: "Well...but I suppose that you are not crying because of the detention...?"  
  
Hermione begun to blush and look at her hands: "No...but I...I...It is my birthday today..." Dumbledore smiled and wished her a "Happy birthday" but then his face dimed out: "And did professor Snape know it ?"  
  
Hermione rised her eyebrows: "Of course he did, but even though he gave me a detention. He hates me !!!" Dumbledore put his cup onto the table and touched his beard carefully looking into Hermiones eyes: "Are you sure, Miss Granger ? Do you remember how was Mr. Potter behaving a few months ago before you said to him that he can not be anything more then a friend..." Hermione stopped crying and stared at her headmaster: "What do you mean, professor ? When Harry...when he was...he was in..."  
  
In that moment they heared footsteps and shouts in the corridors. "I think it is time for you to go for the next lesson, miss Granger. Thank you for your company..." said Dumbledore. Hermione quickly drunk the rest of her tea and rushed out with a quiet goodbye.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, over here !!!" shouted Ron at her. Harry run towards her. "Are you all right, Hermione ?" he said, "Snape was always cruel, but never such an idiot as today..." Hermione only noded to Harry´s question and hurried quickly into the transfigurations classroom. She had to think about professor Dumbledore´s words...  
  
Harry and Ron stayed in the common room that evening and they played chess when Hermione left. Slowly and deeply in thoughts Hermione was walking towards the dungeons. She had not noticed, but suddenly, she was standing in front of Snape´s office. When she raised her hand to knock at the door, the cold voice spoke: "Come in, Miss Granger !", but this time it sounded a bit odd...a bit nicer...not as cold at all...  
  
Dodoom, dodoom...Hermione felt her heart beating loudly, so loudly that she thought that maybe Snape could hear it. She opened the door slowly and with each centimeter her heart was beating faster and faster.  
  
Finally, there she stood. Watching professor Snape standing over heaps of paper. He looked at her. It was not his usual look...and what was that? A smile? She awake quickly from her daydream, woken up by the usual cold voice: "These are my old potions recipes collected over five years. You will have to sort them into five categories. On each of the potions, there is written the year of the insertion. I will continue with my work with the potion recipes over there. When you are ready, just call me."  
  
Hermione knelt on the floor, doing her detention work and daydreaming about her and him and about what professor Dumbledore said to her. It was half past ten and she was not finished yet. "How far are you, miss Granger ? I hope, you are finished..."  
  
Hermione looked at the professor apologically: "Sorry, professor, but it is quite a lot of papers and..." Snape turned around and Hermione did not see his face for a moment. Then he turned back and said: " OK...I will help you a bit... at any rate, the potions that are left are not marked, I will tell you, for what to search and you will try to find it I will search on the left site and you on the right...so...first find the shrinking potion." Hermione looked down at the papers and searched for the shrinking potion recipe. Where could it be...Oh, there, the violet one in the middle. Snape noticed the dark purple paper too. And was ready to grab it. He made a small step and bowed. At the same moment, Hermione stretched herself towards the paper. Hermione´s hand was holding the paper and Snape´s hand touched it accidentally, but gently.  
  
Dodoom, dodoom, dodoom... Her heart, it was beating so fast again. Hermione winced, but Severus was faster. He grabbed her hand and took it with both palms. Hermione looked at the paper, but she slowly rised her head to see into his eyes.  
  
Dodoom, dodoom...The way she was looking first at his chest, then at his neck and going higher and higher. His eyes were kilometers far for her. Severus swallowed slowly. She saw that his lips were shivering.  
  
Finaly...finaly she saw them...His eyes...She had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were happy and sad at the same time and she saw small sparkles in them. Small sparkles she has never seen in any eyes.  
  
Dodoom, dodoom, dodoom... His head began to move towards her. Slowly their lips were nearer and nearer... dodoom, dodoom... They were looking into each other eyes like never before... dodoom, dodoom... Hermiones eyes filled up with tears... she closed them slowly pulled Severus´ hand onto her chest, so he would feel her heartbeat... dodoom, dodoom... he took her left hand with the other one and pulled it towards his chest. She could clearly feel... dodoom, dodoom... Their lips touched lightly... DODOOM, DODOOM... Hermione thought that her heart would leap out of her and jump right into his chest... She did not know that he was feeling just the same...  
  
Severus wanted to say something, but Hermione put her fingers on his lips. He smiled. It was the first time she saw him smile and she knew it was the nicest smile she ever saw. He began to kiss her fingertips. At once he pulled out his wand and made a quick swish. At the same moment, Hermione heard music play. Severus gave her a tempting look and embraced her. Heavy, from one foot to another they began to dance...  
  
Their slow steps went through the papers, which were lying on the floor. Hermione looked down and so did Severus. He said: "Looks like we are standing on some old, really important recepies..." He made a bow and picked them up. Then he looked Hermione deap in the eyes and there it was again...dodoom, dodoom... Before he recaptured her lips, the papers flew out of his hands and landed in the washing basin...  
  
It was about two, when Hermione came back to the Griffindor common room. She noticed that Ron was sleeping in the big armchair next to the fireplace, his head covered with the herbology textbook, so she saw only hir red hair standing up from under the book. She smiled and tiptoed up to the girl´s dormitories. That was the damnest detention in her life... Dodoom, dodoom...her heart was beating when she brushed into her feather bed, but it did not take long and her tired eyes closed. She had a wonderfull dream. About dancing the whole night in Severus´arms and a dream about her first kiss...  
  
In the morning, when Hermione went to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was nearly nine. Lucky that it was Saturday. Ron saw her comming so he jumped out of his seat and hurried to ask her: "Hey, Mione, when did you come back ? Harry, and me, we thought that he killed you down there. What did you have to do all the time ?!"  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Harry and answerd Rons questions with a tired look. So he went back to finish his toast. When Hermione looked up to take marmelade, she saw Severus. He walked in with a smile on his face and whistling !!! He had a merry march and as he was passing the tables he said: "Good morning students ! What a nice morning we have !"  
  
Harry opened his mouth and, like some other students, he looked out of the window...It was raining... Then he looked at Ron. He was out of breath too. Ron took a deep breth and said: "Harry, please, tell me... was it really Snape who just walked through the entrance ? Or was it Voldemort dressed up like he...Or Snapes good twin... or... Do I have a nightmare ?" Harry tweaked himself and it was hurting, so he knew, he was not asleep. Then he put down his glasses and looked at the potions master who now was telling a joke to professor Flitwick, and said: "Yes, Ron, I am afraid, it is our good old Snape..."  
  
"Wait a momet..." Ron turned to Hermione who was, as usualy, eating as fast as she could, "You were the last person who saw him before he... he..."  
  
"Changed a bit ?" Harry finished Ron´s sentance, because he had the feeling he would say "drafted over" and he saw professor McGonagal walking towards the Griffindor table. Hermione´s temper was growing and at once she stood up and with a raised voice she said: "Only because I was the last human being who saw Severus Snape as usual, I have not to be the reason of his good mood or whatever it is..." Then her eyes filled up with tears and she run out of the Great Hall.  
  
When Severus saw her, he jumped out of his seat and was ready to run out after her, but a hand stopped him. Dumbledore´s hand. Severus turned around. Dumbledore looked at him through his halfmoon glasses and shook his head. Snape nodded only and sat down again. Dumbledore asked the Potions master to come up to his office after breakfast for a talk.  
  
"So Severus, I should have to be blind not to see how you changed..." said Dumbledore, looking at him with rised eyebrows. Snape looked around the office and tryed not to look in Dumbledore´s eyes. But then, he did and said: "Albus, you know everything, you know, because I told you. This night was the longest one in my life. Even longer then the one when I was thinking about being a...a Deatheater...and I came to the decision that I can not be as dark as I was before. Mione...erm...Miss Granger showed me that the life is beautiful when people are polite to each other..."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Severus through his halfmoon glases and said: "I know, Severus that the feelings you have for Hermione are wonderful, but have you thought about what might happen when somebody would find out that you are in love with a student... You would not hurt only yourself, but also Hermione...so, the decision is in your hands..." Severus looked at Dumbledore and wanted to say something, but the headmaster continued talking: "...and in the hands of Miss Granger of course..." Severus noded and asked to leave Dumbledore´s office: "I will talk to her today, in the evening..."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione swished through the lessons like never before. The three had 8 hours and even though, they thought it was the shortest school- time ever. It was a really hot day, so Harry and Ron went out immediately after the end of the last lesson (DADA). Hermione said that she had to learn for astronomy and even if Harry and Ron tried to stop her, she rushed towards the library. Harry looked at Ron: "Do we have something to learn for astronomy ?" Harry shook his head but then said: " You know, our Mione learns two weeks before...Let´s go out and we better let her be, because if we would try to persuade her to go out, she wouldn´t go and I do not have the mood to be teased the whole day...C´mon..."  
  
Hermione was walking slowly towards the library, but when she saw, that nobody was watching, she turned down to the dungeons.  
  
"Severus ? Are you here ?" she said when she opened the office door of the potions master. Hermione walked in: "Hello!!! Severus, are you here ?!" at once a hand covered her mouth. Somebody turned her backwards and in a second her lips enjoyed the sweetest kisses in the world. "Hey, Severus, do not do this ever again, I almost had a heart-atack..."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I could not wait to see you again...The hours I have not kissed your sweet lips seemed to me like months...Oh, why do we have to hide our love? Why aren´t you a year older...Why ? It is so hard for me not to kiss you in the Great Hall and not to shout that I love you..." said Severus while hugging her tight. She leant her head against his chest and breathed slowly: "You know, Severus, it won´t least a long time...In two weeks, there are my NEWT exams and then, we can tell the whole world..."  
  
Severus took her face into his hands and caressed her pale cheeks. "And then, I will bring you to the Great Hall in my arms and I will say that you are the love of my life and that we will stay together for ever..." he whispered while gently looking into her eyes. Hermione smiled: "Yes, Severus, you will, but wait two more weeks. You know..."  
  
In the moment they wanted to kiss once more, the door opened. Draco Malfoy stepped in talking: "Professor..." But when he saw his professor with Hermione, he glared at them and stuttered: "Oh...s-sorry, professor, but... but how could you..."  
  
Draco rushed out of Snapes office. Hermione hid her face in her hands and was before fainting. Severus run out, but it was too late. He could not catch Malfoy any more. He hurried into the Great Hall.  
  
After comming back, Severus saw Hermione. She was sitting in his big armchair, so helpless and so fragile... In that moment, he thought that his heart would burst in thousand pieces and never be the same. He almost run towards his little treasure. Then he hugged her so tight like he never did before and a tear run down his cheek...  
  
Severus looked at her hopefully: "Mione, angel... Do not cry, please, do not cry...Draco, he won´t tell anyone...really, he won´t..."  
  
Hermione gave him a heartbreaking look and cryed: "Are you really so naive ? Draco hates me and you know that he knows that you are one of the Order. Do you really think he will preserve our secret ?!"  
  
After running out of Severus´ office, Hermione rushed through the common room into the girls' dormitories not noticing that Harry was there, trying to stop her, and she threw herself at the bed. She wanted to stay there until somebody came there and would tell her that she was expelled.  
  
KNOCK... KNOCK... "Come in..." Hermione sobbed from under her pillow. The door opened and Harry came slowly in.  
  
"Mione, I know these are girls´ dormitories, but I thought..."  
  
Hermione threw herself on Harry´s chest and cried loud... Harry huggled her and knowing nothing, he tried to soothe her: "Cry Mione, cry...it will help you...everything is going to be all right...do not worry..."  
  
They talked together for hours then. Hermione said Harry everything and Harry was really a carefull listener. "Hey, Mione, I have a plan !" exclaimed Harry and said that they should talk to Dumbledore. Hermione did not understand, but she did what her best friend said and followed him to the headmaster´s office.  
  
"Ch-chocolate frog! " cried Hermione in front of the big Griffin who jumped aside. From Dumbledore´s office Harry and Hermione heard two voices. One was the headmaster´s and the second one Severus´ so they went in after a quiet knock.  
  
"Professor ! I have a plan !" said Harry looking at both of them. Snape looked at him a bit hatefull, but then he tryed to listen to his enemy... Firstly, Harry explained that Hermione told him about her love and then...  
  
And how they thought, the other day, Cornelius Fudge was waiting for Severus in Dumbledore´s office... "Professor Snape, we were informed that you have a relationship with a student...Is that true ?"  
  
Severus looked at the Minister and gave him a surprised look: "Me ? Who told you something so absurd ?!"  
  
"Well, well, we have our informant and he told us that you have a relationship with Miss Granger...so...what do you say about it ?" said Fudge with an evil grin.  
  
Severus smiled brightly: "Well, minister, I doubt that I will persuade you about something else...But I think, Miss Granger has something to say about that..."  
  
Fudge let two ministry employes bring Hermione in. When the door opened, in came Hermione and Harry Potter. Fudge glared at both of them and said: "Mr. Potter, I can not remember calling you..."  
  
One of the ministry employes said before Harry could tell anything else: "Sorry, Minister, but we found them kissing in an empty classroom..."  
  
Harry grinned at Fudge: "I do not see anything wrong with two people who love each self kissing each other, or is it forbidden ?"  
  
Severus began to talk quickly: "You see, minister, Miss Granger is in love with Mister Potter. And if you do not believe your own eyes, ask other students..."  
  
Fudge stuttered: "But...but...Mr. Malfoy said..." Hermione laughed heartly: "I thought you knew that Draco Malfoy hates me and that he would do anything for my disqualifikation..."  
  
Fudge said nothing; he only waved his hand and rushed out of Dumbledore´s office with the two employes behind...  
  
Hermione and Severus smiled at each other and in about ten seconds their lips met. Dumbledore watched them from his armchair and Harry had a feeling of satisfaction.  
  
"OK, OK, you lovers...but this is the last time you two kissed or ogled each other this month. You saw..." said Dumbledore watching them through his halfmoon glasses.  
  
"Mione, hurry up !!!" said Severus waiting in front of the Griffindor common room. It was the last day of Hermione´s last term in The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A girl steped out from behind the portrait of the fat lady. All dressed up in a scarlet-gold dress, which twinkled in the torches light, she put her tiny hand into the big one of Severus Snape.  
  
"You are beautiful, Mione!" said Severus, who was dressed in a festal, dark scarlet habit.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with students and professors when the entrance door opened. Everybody looked towards it and at once, there was big silent in the hall. Hermione hand in hand with Severus walked into the Great Hall. They walked towards the stuff table and took the last two free places.  
  
"Attention please," said professor Dumbledore, "As you can see, a new member is here at our stuff table. We all agreed, that the new DADA teacher from begin of the next term will be Miss Hermione Grager !"  
  
A big whisper wave vent through the hall... Meantime, Severus stood up...  
  
"That was not all...", he said, "I want to use this moment to say, that miss Granger is the love of my life and she is my fiancée now but soon, she will be my wife..."  
  
After a short while of shocked silence, professor Dumbledore stood up and said happily: "The term is over, everyone has graduated !!!"  
  
In that moment, every voice in the hall was shouting and every one was applauding...  
  
"We want a kiss, we want a kiss...", Harry began to shout loud.  
  
Immediately, the whole hall was applauding: "WE WANT A KISS, WE WANT A KISS..."  
  
And they got their kiss...Severus ducked himself over his fiancée and captured her soft lips.  
  
"I love you, Mione..."  
  
*THE END* 


End file.
